


:3 I Wuv You :3

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Im tipsy, M/M, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A couple rum and cokes, and this is the outcome.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	:3 I Wuv You :3

“Mmmmakoto.” Byakuya cuppe d Makoto’s cheek gently. “You are truly one of the best people I’ve ever met.”  
Makoto flushes 😳. “Babb. You mean it?”  
Byakuay grins. “Of course. You’ve imeprobed my life exponentially. I really think you’re wonderful. Even if you’re really annoyidng sometimes. But that’s okay. Nexause I think that you are great, even though you never ever fold your shirts, and you always make me do it.”  
Makoto smirks. “You are so fucking stsupid. Hahahahah bitch. You do my laundry for me. Because your are a bOTOOM, contrary to popular belief.”  
Byakuya shakes his head. “:0 why would you shucking say that to me?”  
“Mmmmmmmwah.” Instead of andering the question, Makoto gives him a kiss instead.  
Byakuya pushes him away. “What are you doung? We are not even dating. I am still a young quiet veirgin and 👉👈 I have never kissed anyone before.”  
“Hahahaha shut yo mouth.”  
“>:(”  
“Greater than colon open bracket?? The fuck do u mean byakuat. That is some mathematical bullshit if I ever haerd it.”  
“You wouldnt understand,, you don’t get me... I knew you woudlnt you’re just like evruone else.”  
“Oh byakauys. Ofc Kurse i get you!!! I’m makoto nargi, mr understanding himself. I am so ordinary I am not like other guys.”  
“Ohhh mr Makoto naergi. My first kiss... and my first... love?”  
“You love me? Ur so gay lmao. Don’t u know that lots of people skip me with Kyoko? I can’t disappjint them.”  
“What ???? :( Makoto ,, But i Wuv u.”  
“I loev you too. But! I have a reputation to upgoald and honestly I genuknely gdont think you’re good enough for me. You soend all your time shit talking people.”  
“It’s called chatatcter development.”  
“Characters shouldnt develop just because of one person. A redemtlion arc doesn’t mean much if the only reason it’s happening is so u can get with ur love interest. To prowprlry redeem urself, u gotta actually want to change because u know you’ve been a bad person, not because ur tryna fuck.”  
“...” Byakuya. Is Stunned into silence. “But what about catra from shera??? She only bettered herself for adora and the people love her.”  
“Her remrption was rushed byakuat. Don’t u see??? I cant love u, because ur still an asshole,, ur only willing to change for me! Not bc u know ur a bad person.”  
“:( Name one thing I’ve done wrong”  
“Haha remember that time u messed with chihiroos body to make the killing game more “fun”? I rlly think that for naegami to b a good ship, vharacter fevelilment needs to happen well. Like that one rlly long fic, Affected. That shits well written, and the plot?? Exttavanrgt. All my homies love it. Lots of fics on ao3 r rlly good at the whole redpemtoon thing, but this author?? Clearly isn’t. I, makoto naeegi, hereby decree that ifu want to depoct a good relatiosnudop ,, both characters have to work on themselves. U think I’m mature enough for a relatidodbup??? Nah babes, I’m like..: 18 in this fic probably. And high scklzll relationsipps aren’t this authors cup of tea,,, bc this author is a fucking opinionated slut, and likes “realism” whatever the fuck that is amirite. Anyway, what I’m tryna say byakuay, is that :3 it’s okay for one person to initiate ur want for changge, but that’s cant be the only readonv for it babe,, u get me?”  
Byauakya mods sagely. “I understand Makoto. I rlly need to look inside myself, and realise how much harsh words and actions affect thEd people around me, and know that just because I have a slightly traumatic backstory about how i had To fight my siblings for the right to be a toagmi, that only explains my actions, not excuse them.”  
“Did u know this author rlly wants to write a fic where u go thru ur develolment and it foes really well, but she just foenst think she has the motivation or skills to do that justice? Also she’s drunk right now, so she can’t rlly do that. All of the words that are spelt correctly aren’t because autocorrect caught them.”  
“Mr Makoto,,, this,? Is so wild. I am rlly learning a lot today on this plane of existence.”  
“:3 no probalem, I like to help people. That’s one of my primary Perosnality Traiats, but I swear I’m more three dimesniapnl tnan that, I promise. GOr exaplem, did u know that im extremely average?? Yea, that’s me. Mr Average. Boy howdy, altkoygh this is a joke that the author is writing rn, sometimes it rlly feels like that’s my Main Flaw, talking about how average I am every three seocnds. Other than that I’mprtty likeable... some ppl find me boring bc of how likeable and plain and I am. ANd that’s okay, everyone is entitled to their opinions :)”  
“Woah makoto naegi, ur so so smart. Now imma call u a dumb stupid peasant who can lick my shoes bc I’m a togami, and then doesn’t make a lot of sense rn for me to do, and I have trouble navigating my emotions.”  
“:( Very Sad. One day, we wlll get married, but first u need to do some serious reflection, Friend.”  
“I unferstand mr makoto. Thank u for showing me the light.”  
Makyoto pats Byakuya’d head. “Ofc anytime,, i am very wise :3”

They part ways, and byakuya thinks about everything Makoto has said.  
Makoto plays Tetris. It’s all beautiful, with an amazingly emotional ending that makes everyone go “wow this fic tlly left an impact on me... i gotta go tell my friends.”  
The End


End file.
